


Charmer

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Chuck Taylor isn't ready to settle down and uses women.  Short song fic based on Boys Like You by Carters Chord





	Charmer

Chuck Taylor had a sense of humor and that was what made him dangerous. Tall, good-looking, seemed like a nice guy and could make you laugh. An all-around dangerous combination. 

You don’t even care at all  
How they feel, how far they fall  
They’re playing such a reckless game  
Boys like you give love a bad name

Chuck also possessed an inability to commit. Oh he would promise the moon and stars to get what he wanted, but after a few weeks he would grow bored and move on to the next conquest leaving heartbreak in his path. Every new girl thought she would be the one to calm his wild ways, only to join the long line of rejects. 

As you watched him flirt with the newest Women of Honor signee you shook your head, fighting to keep your emotions from showing. You hated that you were still this hung up on him. That he still had control of your heart despite the fact that he was at least three or four flings removed from you. You had been one of the stupid ones. Thinking you could change him, falling for his sweet affable personality and had deluded yourself into thinking it was all for you. No way had he acted this sweet and loving with the other girls, you were different. You snorted at the thought turning your back on him and his latest conquest. 

Yeah you’ve got the moves  
You’ve got the lines  
Promise them it’ll work out fine  
Lead them on, then drop them flat  
Some may never recover from that

You really hoped this one was different. Maybe she would be the one to tame Chuck Taylor. You couldn’t help but hope that if she did, she left him just as heartbroken as he had left you and countless others. It wasn’t the most charitable of thoughts, but you couldn’t help it and you knew you weren’t the only one having those thoughts. You could practically hear it vibrating around the room as you all watched Chuck flirting with the new girl. Each hoping this time it was different, that this time he would get what was coming to him.

Someday soon I hope you’ll see  
How painful it can be  
You’ll meet a girl, yeah, just like you  
Then she’ll break your heart in two


End file.
